Image management applications allow users to upload, modify, organize, tag, and/or share images. In one example, a photo application may allow a user to organize, search, and tag thousands of photos in a single user interface. In another example, a social network may allow users to upload, modify, tag, and share personal photos with other users of the social network. Current image management applications may provide a specific tagging mode that allows a user to tag images (e.g., tag a person and a building within an image). To aid a user in tagging images, an image management application may provide object recognition functionality while in a tagging mode. The object recognition functionality may allow the image management application to provide tagging suggestions to users while in the tagging mode. In one example of tagging an image, a user may tag an individual, a monument, a car, a location, and/or a variety of other object within images by assigning textual labels for the tagged objects. Tags provide contextual information about images that may be useful when organizing, search, and sharing images. For example, in response to a user searching for images of “Doug”, an image management application may present the user with tagged images having tags corresponding to “Doug”.